Christmas Blues
by Xerororo
Summary: Another Estonia/Ukraine one-shot. This one takes place during the x-mas right after WWII.


Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia.

Notes: This takes place right after World War II and is told from Ukraine's point of view.

------------------------------------- ----------------------------------

The war had ended a few months ago and now it was time for the holidays. We had all suffered greatly due to World War II but Russia seemed to be impact in a far worse way. I knew the child I knew was gone, he had seen far too much blood shed and suffered more then any person should. Still it is the holidays and he should try to be happy right? I had decided to stay with him during this time.

Russia had refused to come out of him room and Belarus had camped out right outside his door so they wouldn't be of use in helping with anything. I really didn't want to bother the Baltic brothers when they had a reprieve from my brother but I couldn't pull this off all alone. They all agreed to help me set up for Christmas.

In my free time at night I worked on everyone's presents, I had no money so everything would be hand made or something I already had. I would give Belarus some of my old clothes I fixed up to fit her, Latvia would get hand knit socks, Lithuania would get homemade butter and some fresh eggs, Russia would be getting a new scarf as his old one was start to show wear and tear and Estonia would get...I don't know.

What would Estonia like even? I have an old tea set I don't use but he really doesn't need one of those does he? I would figure out something eventually I guess.

The next morning I woke up to find that I didn't have too cook. All of the Baltic brother had prepared a spread of food.

"Hello Ukraine. We thought so food may lure your brother out of his room but it doesn't seem to be working. I will go take some to him and Belarus in that case." Lithuania said as he left with two trays of food. Latvia said something about going to prepare his gifts for the holiday and went off with his food leaving me with Estonia.

I never really got a chance to talk with him much. I knew he was smart and liked technology but that was about it, come to think of it I didn't even know his name.

"I know this will sound odd but what is your name Estonia?"

"Eduard Von Bock. And your name is Katyusha correct?"

"Yes." I really didn't know what to talk about. Politics seemed like a bad topic and the war was defiantly off limits.

"Your brother may be doing badly but he isn't near as bad off as Japan is. We should be thankful we where spared that kind of attack. We lost lots of people and money but we can recover can't we?"

"You are an optimist? I would have never guessed." I said as I took some bread and bit into it.

"It is the season right? Why bother looking back at out losses when the war is over. I fear your brother doesn't think like this however."

I fished the food I was currently eat and shook my head. "Please don't remind me how much I failed with him and Belarus." I could feel the tears forming in my eyes. He had said nothing to upset me but the fact I had not raised my brother and sister well enough was always painful.

"Ukraine there is nothing you could have done to prevent how they turned out. I get your pain in some ways. I have failed to protect Latvia so many times and Lithuania has a death wish crush on your sister. No one is the perfect sibling."

Why did he have to be right about that? I knew he was right about this. I reached up to brush my tears away and Estonia had beat me too it. He was wiping away my tears with a napkin. I kept crying though. I had been rejected so much in my life by others it felt nice to have someone caring for me even if it was to such a small act as wiping away tears.

I muttered a thank you to the man and I was pulled into a hug. I don't know it was just a hug to calm me down but it was nice and warm. It reminded me of what it was like back when I was a kid and Belarus and Russia would hug me.

He pulled away and turned away. "Sorry I was overstepping my boundaries. I just hate to see other's cry. I should be going. It has bee nice to see you Ukraine."

During the rest of the week I grew to enjoy my talks with Estonia. During any meal we would talk even if Latina and Lithuania had joined them. They never did speak of their hug but there where jokes about Lithuania's crush on Belarus and what he was getting her for Christmas. This reminded Ukraine she still had yet to pick a present for Estonia but she had an idea now of what to give him.

When it was Christmas Eve Russia and finally come out of his room to join everyone for dinner which was rather quiet.

"So you came by sis. Thank you. I know I haven't come down to great you properly." He sounded more broken and depressed then I had ever heard him and yet again with the easy tears from my eye and just cried.

"It is alright brother. I know you have not been doing well." That was about the rest of the conversation for the day. At night we all put our presents under the tree except those that had to be refrigerated which actually turned out to be a handful with the poor economy.

That night I was in the guest room reading one of Russia's old books as there was a knock on my door. "Ukraine, I know it is late but may I have a word?" I knew that voice it was Estonia but why did he want to talk when it was so late?

I opened the door and he walked in and sat down on my bed. "I wanted to speak with you about our freedom if we should ever obtain it one day. If we become free of your brother I would love to get to know you better."

Is he saying what I think he saying? "Eduard...do you have a crush on me?"

"Of course I do. Every time you have come over I have looked forward to it. I was trying to figure out what to give you as a gift for a month now. Your visits are so short though I dared never tell you and I only knew you through how Russia would speak of you. You have indeed proven to be the woman Russia spoke of. I came here to give you your real gift." He pulled something out of his pocket and set it down on the bed.

"I can't possibly accept more the one gift from you." I stated as he took my hand. "You don't even know what it is. Go ahead open it." I opened the wrapping on the box to see a silver chain with flower shape at one end.

"Your brother mentioned both of you love sunflowers and that they reminded him of you in a way. I thought the necklace was most appropriate as you can hide it from sight under your clothing."

It was extremely sweet but how much had this cost him. None of use where in great economic shape right now. I couldn't take this knowing that. It was an extremely sweet gesture but I couldn't accept it. "I am sorry but you should return this. You shouldn't have bought such an elaborate gift. I can't take this knowing our financial ruin."

"Please take it. It was no trouble and I can afford to give it too you. You don't have to give me a gift in return I just want you to know how I feel."

"I may have something I can give you." I went over to the things I had brought and dug around in the thing that our parents left for us.

"I don't know if it will fit you but please take it. It was my father's ring. I had interned to sell it if the need for money became dire but I think it will be better off with you." I placed the silver ring in his hand and hugged him as those tear stung my face again.

"Of course I will take it. Ukraine if we ever gain our freedom I would love to court you properly."

With that I got a returned hug and I walked him to the door to say good night. "Good night Katyusha." With that I received a kiss and he left.

The next morning I put the necklace on under my clothing and noticed he was wearing the ring I had given him. Latvia was ripping into presents and Belarus had clung to Russia while everyone was opening their gifts.

Most where silly items everyone owned but need to get rid of or made but a few not where Lithuania's gift to Belarus of a new hair ribbon, Belarus' gift to our brother of a knife of hers that had her name on the handle, and Russia's gift to me of one of his war medals.

Then I got to Estonia's second gift. It was a book full of recipes from his homeland and what looked to be some family recipes mixed in with that. I thanked him for the gift and he went to open my other gift to him. It was a blanket I had made. I knew it got cold here and I couldn't think of anything else.

After the gifts came the food and ultimately my departure back to my home. Everyone bid me a good year and good bye as I left and Estonia offered to walk me outside.

When we got outside and far enough away from the house he looked up at the sky and smiled. "It is snowing. It looks like that blanket will come in handy."

"Thank you for the recipe book and the necklace. I am shocked no one asked you where your ring came from."

"Actually Latvia asked and I told him the truth. He said he can't wait until you become a part of our family. He is such a child just because I have a crush on you it doesn't mean we will get married."

"Still it is sweet he thinks that an-" I said as I was cut off by one last kiss. This one lasted longer then the other one had and was in a warm embrace. I left him after that kiss and we would never meet like this again until we had out freedom.

~ Christmas 1991~

I was finally free from Russia and had been for a few months. I was dealing with the repercussion of that freedom when the snow reminded me it was Christmas Day. I reached my hand up to the necklace Estonia had given me. I still wore it concealed away because I was afraid this freedom could vanish at any moment.

My boss told me to head home now that is was a holiday. When I returned to my home there was a visitor I didn't expect to see. Estonia was making dinner. I should be worried that he got into my home in the first place.

"In case you are wondering I found the key under the plant outside. You lock is perfectly fine. I would have waited outside but it is rather chilly today and I wanted to cook for you."

We had our freedom. We could be date without anyone getting hurt and that was fine by me. I enjoyed the meal he had made and noticed he still wore the ring I had given him. That perhaps was one of the most treasured memories I will ever have.

~Fin~

------------------------------------- ----------------------------------

------------------------------------- ----------------------------------

A/N: Yeah I was on a role with one-shots of these two today. I have wondered about that ring Estonia wears for a while now. (If you didn't notice it go watch Episode one and see when he pops up. He wears a ring on his middle finger.) I figured I may as well work it in this story as there seems to be no explanation behind it.


End file.
